(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wet scrubbers and more particularly relates to a mist eliminator device for a wet scrubber apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the cleaning of waste or a dirty gas stream in a wet scrubber apparatus, a liquid solution is sprayed into the gas stream to react with or absorb the particulate materials which are to be removed. As the gas continues through the scrubber apparatus, some of the liquid is entrained in the gas stream. In most scrubber apparatuses, mist eliminator devices are provided to remove the entrained liquid from the gas stream. These mist eliminator devices come in many different forms and arrangements. These forms include packed beds where the pressure drop of the gas passing therethrough is relatively high, and baffles arranged in zig-zag configurations where the gas changes directions, angularly, several different times as it passes through the mist eliminator device.
Mist eliminator devices containing baffles arranged in zig-zag configurations are the most common in use today. These eliminators usually consist of a plurality of baffles in parallel, each baffle being of a "saw-tooth" configuration with the passages between the baffles defining "zig-zag" paths. The configuration is such that liquid particles in the gas stream, upon a change in the angular direction of the gas stream, impinge upon the surfaces of the baffles and fall downwardly out of the gas stream. However, in many instances the liquid droplets upon impinging with the baffle surface splatter in such a manner that the liquid passes back into the gas stream and continues with the gas stream out of the scrubbing apparatus. In order to improve the efficiency of the "zig-zag" arrangement, the tendency has been to extend the zig-zag configuration by increasing the number of turns. However, this results in pressure drop increases and consequently larger fans for moving the gas stream therethrough are required.
Several references which teach different mist eliminators for use in wet scrubber apparatuses include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,390; U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,670; U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,799 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,116.